In addition to being an integral part of an individual's overall physical fitness, toned and shapely buttocks and legs have also become desirable due to their perceived physical attractiveness. As a result, the market for lower body exercise machines and devices has grown in recent years, especially among women. Many such machines and devices are known in the art.
One approach to exercising the lower body involves use of a resistance-transmitting line, such as a weight machine line or an elastic resistance line, coupled at a pullable end with a user's leg. Exercise with a resistance-transmitting line can deliver continuous resistance during extension and/or abduction of the user's hip, which in turn can work the gluteal muscles and thereby enhance sculpting of the buttocks.
However, while use of a resistance-transmitting line is an effective general method of exercise, its use for buttocks exercise poses problems. In particular, the means of coupling the line with the exercising leg can create difficulties for a user wishing to engage all of their gluteal muscles conveniently and efficiently. Attempts to do so on their part can lead to frustration and distraction, premature muscle fatigue, and/or unbalanced muscle development.